dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie Cheer for Alice and Simon
Summary Pinkie Pie meet Alice and Simon, Pinkie Pie have never heard what they said that she can't believe. Story Pinkie Pie was hopping in Happiness. She have never seen herself a stick figures, then look at Simon. Simon: (Notices) Huh, wonder who that is? Pinkie Pie somehow got behind of Simon and said... Pinkie Pie: IT ME, PINKIE PIE! Simon: Oh okay, you kinda of remind me of this girl named Heather who loves to do the same things as you. Pinkie Pie: Oh, Heather is my Best Friend, silly Billy Joel. Simon: (Slightly Confused) Okay. Pinkie Pie: Aww, are you confused, do you don't know my friend? Simon: Not really. Pinkie Pie: Man, do you stay in house all day? Simon: No, but I do like to drink good. (Pulls out a beer bottle and drinks it) Pinkie Pie eye get big and slack it away from him. Simon: What? Pinkie Pie: Don't you know what beer can do to you? Simon: Well duh, I'm an adult, I like to get wasted. Pinkie Pie: You are wasting your life. (Slap him) Simon: What the fuck!? Pinkie Pie cover his mouth. Simon: Whatever. Pinkie Pie: Man, you should get a job Simon: I got a job, I'm the manager of a nightclub, how do you think I get my beer? Pinkie Pie: Beer, beer, beer! You need to bake cupcakes for your group Simon: Cupcakes? Is that where you got your name from? Pinkie Pie: Nope. Simon: Then how did you come up with a name like Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: You should know, parents give us name. Simon: Except yours sounds like a name for a cartoon character. Pinkie Pie: From my little pony friendship is magic, our world was attacked and twilight made a portals and we are now stick figures Simon: My Little Pony? That show about lesiban ponies that look surprisingly hot for four legged animals? No wonder your like this, your in the real world now. Pinkie Pie: Hey, I still have my cutie make that is on a skirt And my tail and ear Simon: Okay, well good luck to you then. Pinkie Pie: Yay, you're rooting for me on. Sadly, fluttershy said...yay. (Simon walks away) Pinkie Pie: Hey, are you Simon for any chance? Simon: How do you know my name? Pinkie Pie: Heather told me and told me how you look Simon: No wonder. Pinkie Pie hopping away. Later on, she saw Alice. Alice: Oh hello. Pinkie Pie: (continue bouncing) Hello, my name is pinkie pie. How about your? Alice: My name is Alice, so where did you come from? Pinkie Pie: Ponyville Alice: Ponyville? I don't think that exists? Pinkie Pie: Well, it does, cause I was a pony back there. Alice: (Tries not to laugh) Okay, your from ponyville. Pinkie Pie: Yes, here is proof. Alice: What's your proof? Pinkie Pie show her ear, tail, and cutie Mark Alice: Uh, that's strange for a person to have. Pinkie Pie: Oh come on, you see Heather, right? That can't be crazy. Alice: Well, her story is a little more believable. Pinkie Pie: If I get this right, is your name Alice? Alice: Yes, and I assume Heather told you about me. Pinkie Pie: Yes. Did you met her when you guys went camping, but she went into Dark Alice: Yes. Pinkie Pie: How was camping anyway? Alice: Fine, until she made these disgusting cupcakes. Pinkie Pie: With blood and Gore, I know. She is like me when I make cupcakes Alice: (Slightly creeped) Okay, you know what I think my friends are here, so I got to go. Pinkie Pie: Oh where?! Aww, she gone. Back to Heather The End Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode